Les chevaliers animaliers
by Kotone no neko
Summary: Quand des chevaliers sont transformés en animaux et que Saorie est enlevée par un vache ça veut dire 2 choses: 1- les fans de Saorie devraient éviter cette fanfic 2- y a un truc bizarre! Pour savoir ce qu'il y a de bizarre, une chose à faire pour vous , lecteurs et lectrices, venir et lire... Rated T au cas où...


_Salut à tous et à toutes, bienvenue dans OS fait pour l'anniversaire (en retard: le brouillon à prit trop de temps à être écrit) de quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra!_

_Aussi, je suis l'auteur de ce délire mais aussi la créatrice de Catty, Mao et Hirana. Les présentations des trois premières ce trouvent dans le premier chapitre de ''Pokésaint''._

_Bonne lecture chers lecteurs et lectrices!_

_Aussi, je me suis inspirée d'une de mes très vielle fanfic pour faire cet OS._

Pov Neutre:

La guerre sainte contre Hadès vient de se terminer. Suite à cette dernière, les différents dieux olympiens ont du parler du cas des 5 bronzes divins mais aussi des autres chevaliers que ce soit Or, Argent ou Bronze. Après des jours de débats, un choix fut adopté: Tout les chevaliers reviendraient à la vie **mais**, aussi les spectres, les marinas et les guerriers divins!

Pov Catty:

Nous sommes 2 jours après ces résurrections et déjà, Saorie est enlevée. Quelle c****! En plus, par une vache quoi alors que **elle**, elle n'a pas été changée en animal! Les corbeaux ça passent encore, ok, mais une , franchement!

En plus, on y iraient comme ça à je ne sais combien, d'accord, mais on ne peux y aller qu'à 23 et on a été transformés en animaux parce que on peut pas y aller en humains!

Bon, le temps que je me calme, voilà la liste de qui a été transformés et en quoi:

-Mu est devenu un bélier aux cornes et sabots dorées quant à sa laine, elle est de la même couleur que (anciennement) ses cheveux.

-Aldébaran quant à lui est un taureau brun aux cornes d'ors comme ses sabots.

-Saga est devenu un loup blanc et noir (avec égalité des couleurs).

-Kanon, lui, est un loup gris et blanc (avec en majorité du gris).

-Deathmask est un crabe doré aux yeux rouge.

-Aiolia c'est transformé en lion aux pelage doré et à la crinière brune.

-Shaka est devenu un étrange oiseau doré.

-Dohko quant à lui, est devenu un tigre.

-Milo est un scorpion.

-Aioros, lui, est devenu un cheval brun.

-Shura est un chamois.

-Camus c'est transformé en pingouin.

-Aphrodite est devenu un lapin.

-Seiya, c'est un pégason blanc aux crins brun.

-Hyoga est devenu un cygne.

-Shyriu c'est un dragon noir de la taille d'un homme adulte de taille moyenne.

-Shun est un renardeau.

-Ikki c'est transformé en phénix.

-Shaina, le serpent est sa transformation.

-Marine, l'aigle est sa transformation

-Mao est devenu une chouette.

-Hirana est un petit cerf.

-Quant à moi, je suis un chaton des sables.

Donc après plusieurs (épuisantes) minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes dans un poulailler et nous fûmes agressés par des poules (19) et un coq.

Saga, Kanon et Aioros y restèrent pour se battre.

Ensuite, il y eut les souris (10), cette fois ceux fut Shun et Seiya qui restèrent.

Puis, il y eut:

-les cochons (5), les restent furent Aiolia et Marine.

-Les lapins (7), le restant fut Dohko.

-La mule et l'âne, celui qui resta c'est Shyriu.

-Les canards (6), se fut moi et Hirana les choisis.

-Les poissons (13), Camus et Milo sont ceux qui sont restés.

-Les lézards (10), Mu et Shaka restèrent.

-La couleuvre, Deathmask et Aphrodite sont ceux qui sont restés.

-Les abeilles, se fut Ikki qui resta.

-Les chiens (2) se battent contre Shaina et Shura.

-Aldébaran se bat contre les chevreuils (11).

Pov neutre:

Dans le poulailler:

Bien que les poules encerclent notre trio de gold, l'espoir n'est pas perdu! Entre Kanon et Saga qui utilisent leurs crocs et leurs griffes et Aioros qui écrasent de ses sabots les poules!

Quand ils eurent finis, Kanon et Saga montèrent sur Aioros pour pouvoir sauter au dessus du grillage du poulailler que les autres avaient franchis agrippés au pelages des animaux les plus grand qui ensuite sautèrent au-dessus. Quant à Aioros, il sauta au dessus (et faillis écraser Saga et Kanon accessoirement.).

Ensuite, ils foncèrent vers la grange.

Dans la grange:

Shun et Seiya se battaient contre les souris mais à cause du surnombre, ils durent changés de tactiques.

Maintenant, Shun tenait un filet en étant caché sur une poutre haute, Seiya quant à lui devait rassembler les souris sous la dite poutre. Une fois cela fait, Shun déplia le filet et sauta sur les souris les emprisonnent. Pour ne pas avoir à les tuer Seiya vola jusqu'au plafond et accrocha le filet sur une petite accroche.

A peine cela fait, le groupe Gemini-Sagitarus arriva et ils partirent tous ensemble vers la porcherie.

Dans la porcherie:

Aiolia et Marine faisaient un massacre de cochons. Cochons tués par griffes, crocs, etc etc...

Puis, ils sortirent tranquillement se laver dans une source non-loin puis ils tombèrent sur leurs camarades restés en arrière. Et ils allèrent ensemble vers les clapiers mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps vu que Dohko avait déjà finis et venait voir si il pouvait donner un coup de patte.

Il leur raconta comment il avait convaincu les lapins de l'aidé et comment ces derniers étaient morts, ils n'avaient pas vu le chien de berger derrière eux et Dohko non plus, ce qui fait que tout les lapins sont morts un par un et comment il avait tué le chien.

Dans le champ:

Shyriu battu facilement ses ennemis à coups de queue et de griffes. Malgré plusieurs morsures et coups de sabots.

Vers la mare:

Catty et Hirana se battaient contre les canards mais, non habituée à se battre Hira' se fit jetée à l'eau et les canards empêchait Catty d'agir alors, elle craqua et tua tout les canards avec une vitesse impressionnante puis, elle sortit la petite cerf de l'eau et elles partirent rejoindre les prochains.

Vers le lac:

Camus et Milo se battait de toute leur force malgré leur désavantage. Milo ne pouvait approcher l'eau! D'ailleurs les poissons essayèrent à plusieurs reprises de le noyer! Mais, Camus le sauvait à chaque fois. Et a un moment les poissons coincèrent le verseau sous l'eau... Milo sauta à l'eau et empoisonna tout les poissons non-tué par le français. Puis le verseau les sortit de l'eau.

Dans un champs:

Mu et Shaka faisaient un massacre, Shaka faisait fuir les lézards ver le lieu où le bélier les écrasaient. Ensuite les deux furent rejoint par TOUT les autres sauf ceux ayant été déposé après eux.

Dans le lac:

Bien que la couleuvre essaya de mordre nos deux assassins préférés, tout se que gagna la couleuvre, c'est la mort! (On énerve pas des golds! C'est mauvais pour la santé (surtout ceux là!)!)

Dans un champs de fleur:

Quand notre groupe d'or, argent et bronze arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus que des cadavres d'abeilles calciné... (Qui a sortit le lance-flamme? /sbaf/)

Dans l'endroit des niches:

Chacun des deux chevaliers avaient son chien a tué celui de Shina s'enfuit au début du combat après avoir été mordu (celui là même qui ira embêter Dohko, oui le combat a été beaucoup plus rapide.).

Celui de Shura fut écrasé par les sabots de ce dernier.

Dans le sous-bois:

Aldébaran tua sans problème la plupart des chevreuil mais un l'attaqua par derrière mais, heureusement Shura et Shina arrivèrent et tuèrent le chevreuil lâche.

Pov Catty:

Enfin arriver dans le champ de la vache! On y retrouva tout le monde. Mais, on ne pouvait se battre contre la vache: elle menaçait de s'assoir sur Saorie et l'étouffer de cette manière (même si ça m'aurait pas dérangée); on attaqua pas. Mais, elle n'avait pas vu Seiya qui volait au dessus d'elle avec Shun sur son dos qui tenait un filet (où il les trouves ces filets!).

Shun sauta sur le dos de la vache et l'occupa avec son filet pendant que Seiya poussait Saorie ailleurs.

Shun s'envola du dos de la vache (aussi renardeau contre vache, Shun ne pouvait que s'envoler.) et tomba dans les bras d'une bronze encore humaine qui arrivait avec le reste de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Cette bronze était June, cette dernière garda Shun contre elle comme un chaton et commença à le caliner.

Pendant ce temps, tout le reste du monde sauf Saorie, les nouveaux arrivants et Shun, sautèrent sur la vache avec moi et ont lui cassa accidentellement la nuque la tuant.

Mais, bizarrement, on ne redevint pas humain...

_Et voilà! A l'origine c'était un Os mais j'ai décidée d'en faire une fanfic mais, celle là aura un chapitre que quand j'en aurais envie (et surtout que j'aurais écrit le chapitre!)!_

_Et aussi, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EN RETARD, la concernée se reconnaitra! _


End file.
